Dragon Age Origins The Awakening
by ikillforfun
Summary: A prediction of the upcoming xpac for Dragon Age Origins
1. Chapter 1

Alright so having finished the game a while age i couldn't really stop myself from thinking about the ending. I chose the Dark Ritual ending and like the many people who went down this path felt somehow sad and depressed when we discover Morrigan leaves. I'm sure many people have said this before but I'm going to say it again. No other character in the history of my gaming career has made me felt like this. It's truly a special experience and i want to thank Bioware for creating such wonderful characters. Anyways, i thought it would be cool to predict what would happen in the upcoming xpac of Dragon Age Origins - The Awakening and see if we'll see Morrigan again.

This is my first time writing something like this so i hope you guys enjoy

comments are always welcome cause not only will you be improving the story but you'll be improving my English as well =)

* * *

The Awakening

It has been 6 months since the defeat of the Archdemon, yet Ferelden has still not been restored to its original condition.

" Move that over there. Wait make sure you nail it on tight or the foundation of the house won't be stable enough" The man told the other workers.

" I see you are still working hard," a voice said behind him

The man turned around and saw a figure in golden armor and smiled "Alistar, it is good to see you again my friend. How are you? I see you are enjoying your new position as King of Ferelden.'

" Ha Ha Ha, very funny Aedan . You know how much I hate working in that palace. " He sighed, his face showing obvious signs of annoyance, "Now that you talk about it, I'm doing this because YOU forced me into doing so."

The man tried to hold in his smile but ultimately could not, "Alistar, I only did so because I had complete faith in you that you would be the best king this country has ever had. And besides there was really no one else qualified to take this position except you. The people see you as a hero for helping defeat the darkspawn and you have been done a great in helping this country heal."

" I guess… but I still don't like this it looks like I'm stuck in this position until I die." Alistar replied, " Anyways I came here to ask you something. I heard you are going to depart in two days and I'm guessing your departing to go look for Morrigan?"

What was once a happy smiling face quickly seemed to look lost and depressed.

Alistar noticed his friends reaction and sighed, "I see your still attached to that women. I thought you would have gotten over her by now. You know there are tones of girls in this city and I'm pretty sure they are a lot easier to handle then her and far prettier as well."

" I don't just like her because of her looks Alistar, you should know that," He let out a deep breath, " It's something else. " Aedan paused, as if he was in deep thought, then noticing Alistar staring at him continued "Anyways I won't bore you with such issues. To answer your question, yes I am leaving in two days and Ohgren has volunteered to come along."

" Oghren?" Alistar asked, "I thought he only liked drinking beer why would he want to travel?"

" Well, he said he wanted to see the world a bit more. Don't think he really liked the underground surrounding's in Orzammar." Aedan said jokingly, going back to his normal playful self again.

Alistar was glad his friend snapped out of his depression but knew Morrigan was still on his mind. He was worried about his best friend. Whenever they talked about Morrigan, Aedan would quickly turn gloomy. Alistar did not like to see his friend in such state but could not think of any comforting words to say. "Alright then, I hope you guys are successful on your journey. It's too bad I can't join you, stupid king duties, but do make sure you come say goodbye when you leave."

"Of course I will my friend" he replied

" Great! Then I guess I'll see you in two days." Alistar then turned around and returned to his castle

Back in his room, Aedan stared at the bed where he and Morrigan made love for the last time. Right before the final battle with the Archdemon, Morrigan came up with a plan that ultimately saved him and Alistar. However, the consequence was that she would leave with their child. He wandered around the room wandering how it all managed to end the way it did.

It didn't seem to long age when he still in his father's castle, fooling around with nothing better to do. He was a carefree fellow. Very much like Alistar. He was never really serious, loves to make jokes and didn't really think about all that was happening around him. All that changed the day his father and mother died. He was the last of the Couslands. That day caused a change in Aedan. He did not know how to respond to this great tragedy. During his travels with Duncan to Ostagar, he remained very silent and spoke only when being spoken to. He did not tell Duncan but on in the inside, he felt shame for leaving his parents behind.

Aedan thought he would never recover from the death of his family but all that changed it when he met his companions. Everyone brought new insight onto life but the two most important people who healed his soul was Morrigan and Alistar.

The moment he met Alistar he knew they would get along. They had the exact same personality, ideas and thoughts. It was during his adventures with Alistar during the Joining that he regained some of his old self again. The only thing he can say is different about them is their preference in women. He laughed to himself at the thought. When he and Alistar were healed, her mother forced Morrigan into joining her group. From the start, it was obvious Alistar and Morrigan would not get along. But it was a totally different story for him.

He still remembered when they first met in the Kocari Wilds. She was different then, not the complicated women who he now knows. She was defensive and showed an obvious dislike towards his group of companions at the time. It was only by the will of his mother that she probably did not change them into toads or burn them in the Kocari Wilds.

Aedan didn't admit it at first, but he was intrigued by Morrigan. Yes, she was beautiful with her pretty face, graceful body and piercing yellow eyes but it was the inside Aedan was most interested in. On the outside she was a cold heartless witch but on the inside it was a totally different story. Soon during their stops at camp, Aedan would try and talk to Morrigan. He sighed, he still remembered the first conversation he had with her.

"What do you wish of me?" Morrigan asked coldly as he approached her tent

" Well I thought since we are going to be spending some time together until the Archdemon is defeated, I thought it would be better if I knew my companions better." Aedan replied

" I'm an apostate and the daughter of Flementh. What more do you wish to know that you did not already know?" She spat viscously obviously annoyed

Aedan chuckled, " My My, I see you still hate me. I thought you only disliked Alistar."

"I do not dislike him nor do I hate him. I just find him as a rather dumb creature." Morrigan said

" Alistar, a dumb creature?" Aedan couldn't hold his laughter in, "and what about me Morrigan? Am I also a dumb creature?"

"Tis most difficult to decide, but you are obviously smarter than your friend. So perhaps not you are not a dumb creature but a dumb human being."

" Ouch! Those are harsh words." Aedan smiled and winced his eyebrowns pretending to be in pain

Morrigan replied , " The world is a harsh place. Only the toughest survive, if you are not tough then you'll die, simple as that."

There was an ackward silence. Aedan slowly responded

" Did Flemeth teach you to think like that? You know not everything has to be survival of the fittest,"

" And where would I find an example of such?" Morrigan asked coldly

" Well, we are an example right here, a group of companions grouped together to fight a single great threat." Aedan countered, " I can come up with many more examples………..

Aedan remembered they talked late into the night. Very soon, almost every time they set up camp, Aedan would walk to Morrigan's tent at least once to chat with her. He saw into her like no one else. On the outside, she was as hard as a rock but on the inside, she was passionate and complex. Not just a pessimistic witch like most people thought. Through their conversations, Aedan developed strong feelings for her yet he was not sure how to proceed. To his surprise, it was Morrigan took it to the next level. That night, she invited him to her tent and their they made love. Through their lovemaking it was as if something had been lifted from Aedan's shoulders. He no longer felt sad or depressed but he felt true happiness for the first time.

He stood there thinking about his time with Morrigan. He let out a deep breath and looked at the ring Morrigan gave him. This ring was the only connection he had with her now. He touched it as if hoping Morrigan will suddenly appear but everything lay still.

He said quietly to himself , " I'll find you Morrigan. I promise."

He was deep in thought when ll of a sudden, someone knocked on his door

He whispered to himself, "Damn whoever is at the door," He slowly walked towards the door and opened it. In front of him stood a human soldier.

" Lord Cousland?" the soldier asked

"Yes"

" King Alistar demands you go find him at the castle immediately."

"Right now?" Aedan asked surpised, " Why would he want me to go meet him?"

" He did not say, but he said it was of the utmost importance." The soldier replied

" Very well I will go see him" Aedan agreed because he knew his friend would not seek for him if it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Aedan found Alistar in the main hall at the palace. From afar, Alistar appeared nervous and was tapping his foot. Aedan hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Alistar had to say

" Alistar. You asked for me?" Aedan asked tentatively

Alistar looked up and his expression relaxed a bit.

" I have some good news. The Grey Warden commander from Orlais has finally arrived."

" Oh? 6 months after the blight and they arrive," Aedan said surprisingly, " I thought they were all dead or something."

"Not quite, the commander actually brought a dozen wardens with him. Not a bad thing since they can help rebuild the cities and keep the peace around here.." Alistar stated.

" Right but theres a problem isn't there?" Aedan asked Alistar

" Yes how did you know?" Alistar asked curiously

" I know you well enough know when you want to tell me about a problem."

Alistar laughed at the comment but quickly continued " Well it isn't exactly a problem but it might cause some trouble."

" Well what is it?"

Alistar let out a deep breath before continuing

"Oh in the name of the Maker. Don't you remember anything? One Grey Warden had to die when we killed the Archdemon. We obviously didn't die."

"Oh! That." Aedan replied, " Right, well can't we just lie to them?"

" Lie to him?! He's probably suspicious already. What if he finds the truth. We need to tell him about Morrigan" Alistar exclaimed

"No" Aedan yelled, " We don't tell him anything. He does not need to know anything. We'll just tell him we didn't know what happened."

" Why are you still protecting her?" Alistar protested, " We have no idea what she's planning with the baby. For all we know, she may use this Old God Baby for some evil deed."

" I love her" Aedan simply responded, " And I know she won't do anything bad with it."

Alistar sighed. He did not know what to say anymore. Finally giving in he said

" Fine my friend. We will do as you say."

" Thank you friend." Aedan quietly replied

Alistar shook his head. "You're my best friend Aedan but I really hope what you say about Morrigan is true. Anyhow, it is best not to keep our commander waiting. Let us go see him"

* * *

Aedan and Alistar found the Grey Warden Commander in the dining hall. Aedan was feeling anxious. What could the Grey Warden commander possibly want. He should have returned to Oralis when he heard the archdemon was defeated.

As they neared him, they saw the Commander was not alone, beside him sat 6 other Grey Wardens. 2 elves, 4 humans and 1 dwarf.

"Commander," Alistar called out

" Ah, King Alistar" the Commander replied, " You are here and please call me Heno. And here is the Hero of Ferelden. Aedan it is good to finally meet you."

"It is a pleasure Commander." Aedan quickly replied

"No need to be so formal, just call me by my name and please sit down. These are my comrades." The commander pointed out

"As you wish"

" Well its great you are finally here." Heno announced, "We have much to discuss."

"Are their good news? Or is most of it bad news" Alistar asked

Heno smiled and let out a deep breath, "I'm sure you both know the darkspawn did not retreat after the Archdemon's defeat. In fact, they have formed warbands across different areas, still terrorizing local villages and cities."

" Yes we have heard," Aedan said " This is indeed strange, I thought the darkspawn always retreated back to the deep roads when they have no leader."

" It is a problem indeed and one I do not have an answer for. These darkspawn warbands are hiding in remote parts of the region and we know you cannot afford to send any men to deal with them but we cannot leave them be or I fear they will grow in numbers and pose a threat to major cities." Heno said

" What do you suggest we do?" Alistar asked

" We need to replenish our numbers in Ferelden. Currently, there are only two. You and Aedan. And we know you, Alistar cannot leave the capital as you are now king so technically that leaves only one grey warden that can operate."

Alistar nodded, "Well we were planning to rebuild the wardens after we fixed up the cities."

" Waiting any more would not be wise." Heno replied, "We need to rebuild the wardens so we have a chance to defend the cities in the case of an attack."

" A few wardens in a city won't be able to defend against a darkspawn warband." Aedan said slowly,

" Yes, for sure they wont be able to defeat a whole warband but they can sense the darkspawn giving villagers more time to flee. Plus, you need as many men you can get. "

Aedan nodded his head agreeing with Heno's logic " So how do you propose we do this?"

" I heard Amaranthine was given to the Grey Warden's to rebuild, why not start there. Start building a fortress we can use as our base camp and recruiting any locals that are fit for the role." Heno said.

" Alight, sounds good." Alistar said slowly, "But who will do the rebuilding?"

" Aedan." Heno said "Are you up for the job? It is only fit that the hero of Ferelden lead the way."

" Me!" Aedan replied surprised

I can't do it he thought. I'm leaving in a day. I have to find Morrigan. Last I heard she was heading West not North. Going there won't get me any nearer to her. But he knew can't reject the commander, telling him he looking for an apostate who might have a child with the essence of an old god child would not be wise

"Aedan? Are you alright?" Heno asked curiously

Aedan looked towards Alistar hoping his friend could bail him out but he could see his friend did not know what to do

" I will do it." Aedan said in his most convincing tone

" Great. Then it is set. Aedan you will be the new Grey Warden commander in Ferelden. I need to return to Oralis to take care of some business so I will be leaving tomorrow. However before I leave I also need you to do something. Aedan I would like you to accept these two new recruits." Heno said, " These two just finished the joining before we departed, they are able fighters and one is a healer. Here is Jacen, a mage and the other is a warrior, Talicia. I'll leave you guys to get acquainted. But before I leave, Alistar I would like to discuss something with you in private."

Alistar looked at his friend and tried to cheer him up by giving him a small smile but Aedan was lost in his own thoughts oblivious to his surroundings. Alistar let out a deep breath and followed Heno into the other room.

Aedan couldn't believe this is happening. Everything was set before this Heno arrived. Damn Him. The longer he waits the slimmer the chance of ever finding Morrigan.

" Commander?" a feminine voice asked

Aedan looked up, he could see that everyone left the dining hall except for the 2 new recruits and him. He saw the new recruits for the first time. The man, was a young fellow with dark brown hair. He was also tall with a small frame and had a small scar across the right side of his cheek. He didn't look too comfortable being there. The girl on the other hand, Aedan was surprised, she was very beautiful. She had long blonde hair, an oval face and perfect skin. Her face was comfortable to look at but you could also see underneath that pretty face she is a determined person.

" Commander do you wish to speak with us or should we return to our chambers?" she asked again

" What is your name and tell me about yourself first?" Aedan asked pointing at the boy

The boy appeared nervous but he gathered himself and replied "My name is Jacen, I am from the Circle of Magi in Oralis."

Aedan nodded and turned to the girl " And you?"

" My name is Talicia, I come from one of the noble families in Oralis." She replied confidently

"So what can you do? Weapons of choice? Can either of you cook?" Aedan asked

"I'm a warrior commander. I specialize in shield and sword. I have been taught by some of the best instructors in Oralis."

" But you can't cook?"

Talicia hesitated before answering, "No sir. I do not know how to cook."

"That's too bad." Aedan said, "What about you Jacen? "

" I can cook sir. I also specialize in healing and primal skills." Jacen replied

Aedan chuckled remembering the conversation he and Morrigan had when they left Flemeth's hut and whispered to himself, "Looks like all magic users know how to cook."

"I'm sorry commander?" Talicia asked curiously, "What did you say?"

" Nothing , just some old memories. Okay I want you both to go get your things ready. We are leaving tomorrow as soon as there is first light. Don't be late and don't bring too many things. We want to move fast. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" both recruits replied

"Oh and one more thing, No need to be so formal, just call me Aedan."

Both recruits nodded

" Alright go ahead then return to your chambers or go gather whatever materials you need for your journey." Aedan said

With that, both recruits left the dining hall. Now Aedan was alone. He didn't know what to think right now. He was mad and frustrated. He's been delayed long enough. Why couldn't Commander Heno do it or one of his more senior ranking Grey Wardens do it. Aedan thought to himself. He let out a deep breath. He knew he wasn't going to like this journey.

* * *

The man woke up and saw the face of his beloved. He was a very happy man. He and his wife had a son a few months ago and his crops were growing fabulously. Maybe I can add another floor to the house he thought to himself. He got up and changed into his working clothes and silently walked out of the bedroom so as to not awake his child or his wife. He was walking to his farm shed when he heard screaming and metal clashing on metal. He turned around and looked at the western edges of the town.

The town was in flames and he could see a large number of people were running towards him.

"What is going on?" he asked a man

"The darkspawn are attacking." He replied and he coutinued running

"Darkspawn!" he said to himself

He quickly turned around and ran as quickly as he could to his home.

Even before he was at the door he was already yelling his wife's name.

" Lily! Lily! Wake up."

He saw his wife open the door

"Lily get the kid and pack his things we have to go."

The farmers wife was still groggy have woken up, " What is going on?"

" The darkspawn are attacking we have to get out of here." The farmer ran into the house grabbing some food, water and some money and placed it into a bag."

Hearing the word darkspawn the wife quickly ran back into the bedroom to get the baby.

The farmer looked around seeing if he missed anything. He turned and saw his families sword hung above the fireplace. He walked towards it and pulled it out of its casing. He knew he would probably need it for the upcoming journey.

His wife ran into the main living room, "I am ready."

The farmer nodded and ordered, " Go to the horses."

Both the farmer and his wife ran as fast as they could to their steeds but everytime the farmer looked behind him he could see the darkspawn were drawing nearer. He could make other citizens being slaughtered. He told his wife not to look back.

They finally arrived at the shed and he quickly opened up the door. He gasped. There was only one horse left all the other were gone.

" What is the matter?" His wife asked behind him

"Nothing," The farmer replied trying to keep his voice steady, " Stay out here while I bring the horse out."

There was no way all three of them could ride one horse, it would only slow them down and cost the life of his entire family. He certainly wasn't going to let his son die at the hands of Darkspawn.

He led the horse out of the shed and told his wife to get on.

"Where is your horse?" his wife asked

"There is none left" He simply replied

"What?" his wife said

The farmer looked at his wife and tried to hold back his tears but he could not as a single tear slowly slid down on the left side of his cheek

His wife was crying at a loss of words and his son was crying

He looked at his son one last time and smiled. He was a handsome fellow. It was too bad he would not see him grow up

"Goodbye son. Protect your mother."

He then looked at his wife

" Go to Vigil's Keep. You will be safe there."

His wife nodded

"We will see each other again Lily. Trust me" The farmer said

Then he slapped the horse's behind

The last time Lily saw his husband was when he raised his sword charging towards the burning city


End file.
